The present disclosure relates to employing web pages retrieved from a network in constructing a new application on a local computer.
A user can use a web browser to view web pages. Web pages can include text, images, and other multimedia objects. A user can request a web page, for example, by typing a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) into the web browser, or by selecting a hypertext link that references the page. A server-name portion of the URL can be resolved into an IP (Internet Protocol) address by using the DNS (Domain Name System). The web browser can request the web page from a web server associated with the IP address by sending an HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol) request. The web server can send to the client machine running the web browser an HTML (HyperText Markup Language) document, along with graphics and other files associated with the requested page. The web browser can parse and render the HTML, incorporating images and other resources as necessary.